


Courage

by JantoJones



Series: Brief Briefings [94]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Courage

The darkening grey sky held a promise of the snow storm to come as Illya Kuryakin bade farewell to his friend, Volodya. Russia had made a deal with the United Network Command for Law and Enforcement which had resulted in Illya being given over to up a role as an U.N.C.L.E. agent. He had enjoyed his days of studying in Europe, but it would be very different to work there.

“I am glad you are being sent to one of the European headquarters,” Volodya told him. “I would hate to think you were going to America.”

“I will go where I am sent,” Illya replied simply.

In truth, he tried to tell himself that he was glad of that also. However, he had no doubt he would end up there one day. Ever since he had been told of his reassignment he had wondered where his life was going to go. Living and working outside of the U.S.S.R. would allow him freedoms he did not have at home, and the prospect of working in the U.S.A. held a strange fascination for him.

“I admire your courage, friend,” Volodya continued. “It is a brave thing you are doing.”

“I am in no way courageous,” Illya told him, continuing to stare at the clouds. “Courage is what is required when you are given a choice and you opt for the one which could cause you grief. In this instance, I have not been given the choice, therefore courage isn’t necessary.”

Volodya suddenly burst out laughing and slapped his friend on the shoulder.

“Illyusha, you are far too serious sometimes,” he stated. “And, I for one, am going to miss that.”

Illya finally looked at Volodya. The ice in his glare melted, and a broad smile spilt his face.

“I will miss you also, my friend,” he replied, pulling the other man into a hug.


End file.
